


Summer Home

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Harry decides to use Grimmauld as a summer home as well as a school
Series: Surviving the War [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Summer Home

**Author's Note:**

> As always I strongly suggest you read this series from the beginning!

The week between the end of term and the beginning of summer was a busy one for Harry, and not just because of his first child’s birth. He spent much of the week appariting back and forth between his home, to help Ginny with James, and Grimmauld Place, to prepare it for the summer term. True to his word Harry had sent out notices all over Hogwarts offering any students willing to accept and able to get permission a place to stay for the summer. He had of course asked McGonagall first. She’d given him a knowing sort of look before giving her permission.

Once he knew which students wanted to come of course, his next order of business was which professors were willing to stay. Here, he was pleasantly surprised, having either been warned by Hermione or expecting it from him all his professors with the exception of Breanne Sherman and Susan Kane offered to stay the summer. Despite not wanting to stay the summer Breanne did say she’d bring wolfsbane potion each month for any who needed it and were staying.

Harry’s next stop was to ask his students, both in Hogwarts and Grimmauld Place, whose parents had given permission for them to stay. Drake Grey was the only one of the werewolves who wanted to stay the summer, neither Clarissa nor Charlene seemed to have any interest in the idea. Both Bruce and Patrice asked to stay, citing the possibility of studying ahead and trying to catch up to their age level. On the last day of term Pamela had had a row with her father that shook the walls and set off distant screams from the attic but he still refused to give permission for her to stay the summer. Of all the hogwarts students only four gave Harry permission slips, two of the slips were signed by orphanages (one muggle and one wizarding), one who had about dozen signatures on it and worriedly explained they weren’t sure if it needed to be a parent or a current guardian signature so they’d gotten any guardian from the last year plus their parents to sign, and a eleven year old witch who didn’t give a reason at all just a slip with her parents signatures on it.

The first time Harry came to check on the school Bruce and the little witch cornered him in the entry hall.

“Professor Harry!” The girl had a grin on her face, something he didn’t remember seeing for most of her year at Hogwarts.

“Susie here was just thinking, and I agree you know, that since we have so many students here sir, it’s just-”

“Sir we have enough students for a summer league quidditch team.” Susie interrupted him. “As long as everyone plays.”

“We might not be any good of course but it would be fun.”

“And it’s just summer league so it’s not serious, just kid bludgers and no more than twenty feet above the ground.” Susie was practically bouncing as she grinned up at him.

“Sir it’s the kind of magic you don’t need magic to have.” Bruce looked down as he said it.

“Summer league quidditch?” Harry looked between the two of them, it had honestly never occurred to him that there was quidditch outside of schools and the adult games.

“You don’t know?” Bruce stared up at him. “But you played! You were the youngest seeker in ages at Hogwarts!”

“Yeah but he was raised by muggles wasn’t he?” Patrice had come up at some point. “He’s got the opposite problem as us, remember?”

“Ah,” Bruce nodded a few times. “You’ll have to sign us up as a team.”

“First we need to ask everyone if they want to.” Harry held up a hand, already making note of the supplies they’d have to buy to have practices.

“Erin and Eric wanted to be beaters at Hogwarts but didn’t get in.” Susie’s smile shifted and for the first time since she’d arrived Harry was reminded of the green on her robes at Hogwarts.

“Well let’s gather everyone in the yard, I think I’ve got a couple of spare brooms out there.” Harry gestured for the three of them to go locate everyone else.

Twenty minutes later Harry had located three brooms he’d left in the shed here, and all seven summer students were gathered around him.

“Susie says you want to make a summer league team.” Laila had tied her golden hair back into a plait. “I’m a chaser on the Ravenclaw house team, Erin tried for Beater but Alderson beat her to it.”

“I’m good though.” Erin grinned and jerked a thumb towards Eric. “He’s not bad for a Gryffidor.”

“I was a Gryffindor.” Harry raised an eyebrow but Erin just twitched her head in a ‘yeah and?’ sort of gesture.

“That’s all well and good but I’ve never even ridden a broom before.” Drake stared at his toes but Patrice slung an arm over his shoulders.

“You’ll be fine kid.” Patrice picked up a broom and handed him one too. “I can show you the basics, you can be a chaser like me.”

“I’ll help then.” Laila lifted a hand and the last broom jumped into her hand. “Between the two of us I’m sure you can get in shape.”

“I call seeker.” Susie met Bruce’s eyes as she said it, like she expected an argument.

“I prefer Keeper anyway.” He grinned and ruffled her hair before she could duck away.

Just as Laila and Patrice talked Drake through the basics of brooms, Professors Stven Morse, Hector Hume, and Lewis Reed all walked out of the greenhouse.

“Oooh Quidditch?” Hector grinned and Bruce looked up automatically. “Did you know-”

“Probably not Hector.” Stven clapped a hand on his back with a slow smile. “Let them practice, explain later.”

“Do you need a coach still?” Lewis raised an eyebrow at Harry. “Or were you going to do it?”

“I can but I’ve got James and Ginny’s been busy with her own Quidditch team…” He trailed off with a small grin. “You can if you want, I’ve still got to figure out how to sign them up for summer league.”

“Oh I can take care of all that.” Lewis flapped a hand. “I used to coach a little league team a few years back. In the 4-6 age range, they’re so cute trying to play at that age.”

“Fantastic, I’ve got to go buy-”

“Go, go.” Lewis waved a hand already walking towards where Drake was wobbling a little ways off. “Drake! Take a breath and control your movements.”

Harry grinned and left the kids excitedly chattering about quidditch to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies. He did stop on the way to pick up James. He’d been out half the day and Ginny had a practice to get ready for.

He spent most of the summer popping in and out of the school, often with James in a sling. He tried to make it to every one of their summer games and cheered himself hoarse as they got better and better at working together. They didn’t win the league but that didn’t matter nearly as much to Harry as the easy way they exchanged grins and bumped shoulders by the time August started to get colder.

In the last week of summer when Harry came to visit Breanne pulled him aside, she’d arrived the day before to fix up the potions lab before school started.

“Sir? I wondered if I might ask a favour?” Breanne asked as she gestured for him to follow her into the potions lab. Hermione was waiting inside, having clearly been pulled in when she arrived as well. When Harry raised an eyebrow at her she just shook her head.

“Don’t see why not.” Harry shrugged and gestured for her to continue.

“It’s just, you know my partner right? Alyssa? I’ve talked about her…” She trailed off but at Harry’s nod continued. “Well she’s a werewolf, it’s why I’m so practiced at making the wolfsbane potion, and she’s been having trouble finding a job…”

“And you want me to?” Harry prompted as she trailed off again. Beside him Hermione was frowning but hadn’t said anything yet.

“Could she come live here with me?”

“Course. You’re already making the potion for the students anyway.” Harry shrugged, then glanced at Hermione. “In fact we still don’t have a caretaker do we?”

“Well no, the house elves have been taking care of all that.” From the look on Hermione’s face they’d likely refused whatever new benefit she’d tried to give them recently too. She was making progress convincing them that they deserved better treatment than they were used to receiving but they still got anxious when something seemed too good.

“I’m sure they’d be glad for the help.” Hermione nodded and Breanne looked like she might cry. Harry sincerely hoped she didn’t though because he had no idea how to deal with crying adults. He didn’t even know how to deal with crying children.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! And thanks for all the kudos and encouragement!


End file.
